New Toy, New Love
by Digilady99
Summary: TS3 SPOILERS! IF YOU DID NOT SEE THE MOVIE YET, DO NOT READ THIS STORY! A new doll named Princess Clara joins the gang and soon falls in love with Woody. But can Woody learn to love another doll again like he did for Bo? ENJOY! Woody/OC


This is now my VERY first Toy Story fanfic! My OC is a princess doll named Clara who joins the gang and is kind, caring, and ends of falling in love with Woody. I saw Toy Story 3 twice already and I still wanna see it again! You'll laugh, you'll cry, it truly is the most feel-good family movie of the year! I just know next year at the Academy Awards, it's gonna win for Best Animated Film. WARNING: If u DID NOT see Toy Story 3 in theatres yet, DO NOT read this story unless u already saw it because in contains MAJOR SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

It's a beautiful sunny day on the first day of July. It's been many months since Andy gave up his beloved toys to Bonnie. Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and the rest of the gang have been enjoying their lives with their loveable new owner, Bonnie. Though they still miss Andy, they learned to move on and remember the wonderful times they had when they were there for him.

Woody was very happy along with the others but he missed some of the old toys who have been gone from long ago. Wheezy, R/C, Etch, Lenny… and Bo Peep. Since she was given away, Woody felt a part of him went away with her. He felt like he could never love another female doll like Bo again. Well, that may just all change because Bonnie was about to give them all a very important message.

"Attention, everyone!" Bonnie cried as she stood straight like Sarge did. The toys were lined in a single file on her bed. And she was wearing a blue tank top with an orange butterfly on it with blue shorts and her favorite purple cape. "My mom is planning on taking me to the toy store today to buy me a new doll as a reward for doing so well in school this year. So, when the new doll arrives, I want you all to be on your best behavior and make her feel welcome! Do I make myself clear, people?" Bonnie then imitated everyone saying, "Crystal clear, ma'am!" Bonnie stomped her right foot and happily said, "Good! Now let's get you all ready!" Bonnie then set them all neatly on her bed as if they would welcome the new doll. It took a half hour, but Bonnie finally set them up perfectly and her mother called, "Bonnie, let's go if you want to go to the toy store!" "Coming, Mommy! See you guys later!" Bonnie cried happily as she ran out and closed the door behind her. As soon as Bonnie and her mother left in the car, the toys came to life.

"YEE-HAW! Oh, Bullseye, we're getting a new friend to join the family!" Jessie shouted and Bullseye nodded happily. He may not talk, but he was indeed excited about the newcomer. "Oh, I can hardly wait! I hope she likes dinosaurs!" Rex shouted running around the room. "I hope she likes dogs too." Slinky said. "And pigs." Hamm said joining in the conversation.

"Calm down, everyone. As long as we're nice to this new doll, she'll be nice to us as well. So let's get ourselves ready for her before Bonnie arrives with her." Buzz said grabbing everyone's attention. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head were readying their three-eyed alien "sons" to make themselves look proper for the new doll's arrival. Jessie was still getting excited along with Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Slinky and the other toys like Buttercup, Trixie, Mr. Pricklepants, Dolly, and the Peas-In-A-Pod, and Totoro. But what was odd was that one certain toy was not interested in the newcomer.

Buzz sees Woody sitting by the windowsill with his arms on his knees. He was concerned and went up by the window to see what was his best friend's problem. "Hey, cowboy, aren't you gonna help us get ready for the new doll's arrival?" He asked. Woody turned his head towards he space toy and had a depressed and solemn look on his face. Buzz slightly gasped at this remembering about what happened to Bo and he patted Woody on the back in hopes of comforting him. "Woody… I know you're still upset about what happened to Bo… but don't worry. We're all still here for you and besides this new doll will need someone to help her get used to it here." Woody then smiled a bit and stood up with Buzz's help. "You're right. Sorry, Buzz." Woody and Buzz then join in with their friends to prepare for the newcomer.

Two hours later, the gang sees the car pull up in the driveway. "Everybody! Bonnie's back! She's back with the new doll!" Jessie cried excitedly. "Places, everybody! Bonnie's coming!" Hamm shouted. Everyone cried happily and ran to their single file on Bonnie's bed. A few moments later, Bonnie came in dancing and singing with the new doll in her hands. "Everyone! We have a new friend! Here she is! This is Princess Clara! She's a nice and friendly princess of a magical kingdom called Andorra!"

The doll is now clearly seen. She was a doll like Woody and Jessie and she was a princess with long brown hair that went down to her waist with beautiful crystal blue eyes and fair tan skin and she had on a gold tiara with a purple gem in the center. She wore a royal purple spaghetti-strapped dress with arm gloves that went down to her wrists revealing her hands and even though her feet are not seen, she wore fancy purple slippers and she was the same height as Jessie.

Bonnie then introduced Clara to everyone in order: Dolly, Peas-In-A-Pod, Trixie, Buttercup, Mr. Pricklepants, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky, Hamm, Rex, Bullseye, Jessie, Buzz… and finally Woody. "Now, Clara, Woody is the bravest and nicest cowboy around here! I'm sure he'll make you feel at home!" Bonnie said holding Woody and Clara so close like they were only inches away from each other.

"Bonnie, sweetheart! Dinner's ready! Come and eat before it gets cold!" Bonnie's mother called. "Coming, Mommy! I'll be back soon, guys!" Bonnie said and quickly laid Woody and Clara on the bed along with the others.

As soon as Bonnie left, the toys came to life again… except Clara. The others walked slowly to her and Woody stared at her and then she awoke unaware where she was at first but then gasped when she saw Woody and stood up. Clara stared at them all and they all smiled at her. She was a bit scared and took a step back and then slipped on the bed comforter. She yelped but found herself in Woody's arms.

She and Woody were only inches from their faces and they blushed deeply. "OOH!" Everyone said at the two. Woody looked up and shook off his blushing and helped Clara up. "A-Are you alright?" He asked a bit concerned. Clara let go of Woody's hand and dusted off her dress. "Um, yes. I'm alright. Thank you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Clara, the royal princess of Andorra." Clara bowed herself to Woody. He knew he had to act a bit proper and courteous to her. "I see. It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess." Woody smiled. Clara raised her hand in front of Woody's face. "Please, just call me Clara."

Woody then said, "Oh, sorry, Pri… I mean, Clara. My name's Woody." He shook Clara's hand and she blushed at that until the other toys crowded around her and introduced themselves to her. "Howdy! I'm Jessie the cowgirl! Glad to meet ya!" Jessie said as she tipped off her hat and then shook Clara's hand. Buzz came after Jessie and shook hands. "Buzz Lightyear, at your service." Clara smiled at Buzz and soon the other toys introduced themselves and Clara was more comfortable with them.

An hour later, Clara and Woody are seen sitting by the window. It would seem Clara got along really well with him more than the others. They were all watching Rex and Trixie playing their favorite computer game but at the same time spying on Clara and Woody.

"So, your old owner Andy gave you to Bonnie when he left for college?" Clara asked. Woody nodded, "Yep. We've been here for many months already. We still miss Andy but we're happy with our new owner, Bonnie." Clara smiled, "Yes, she is a sweet child. I think I am going to enjoy my life here with you all." Woody smiled back and they stared at each other not noticing they were closing the gap between each other.

"WOODY AND CLARA SITTING NEAR A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The others toys jumped in front of them singing breaking Woody and Clara from their stances and blushing deeply.

They all laughed and Woody yelled, "Guys! Stop that!" Buzz stopped laughing, "Sorry, cowboy, it was all Jessie's idea." Jessie put her hands on her hips. "Hey! I wanted to see how well Woody was getting along with Clara as I can see it's better than I thought!" Jessie then patted Woody on the back. "You two are so adorable when you're together!" Woody smiled but then turned his head with a sad look on his face. Clara noticed this and her smile went away too. Then distant footsteps are heard and then everyone shot their heads at the door. "It's Bonnie!" Woody cried. The toys gasped and ran back to the bed and went lifeless. Bonnie entered and saw that Woody was next to Clara. "Oh! That's so sweet! Woody, you're getting along with Clara! Maybe you two could be a couple and Woody could be the prince! Isn't that exciting, you guys?" Bonnie held Woody and Clara and hugged them tightly.

Three days later…

It was that day of the year once again, the Fourth of July, America's birthday. Bonnie's family was having a barbeque in the backyard with some relatives coming over. Other than that, Clara was getting along very well with Woody and the others but she wanted to know why sometimes Woody looked so sad when he was with her. She decided to finally ask why. She asked Jessie to meet in her private under Bonnie's bed shortly after Bonnie went out for breakfast with her parents.

"Jessie, please tell me. Why does Woody look a bit upset whenever he's with me?" Clara asked in a serious tone. Jessie took a deep sigh and then told the story. "Okay. A few years ago, when we were still owned by Andy, he turned fifteen and his mother had a yard sale. She asked Andy to give up some of his old toys for the sale. It was a bit scary for us. We didn't know who Andy was gonna pick. Then he made his decision he selected a few of us: Wheezy, R/C, Etch, and finally… Bo Peep. Woody was devastated as he watched her being sold to a mother and her young daughter although he knew the girl would take good care of her. Bo has been Woody's girlfriend since forever. He was deeply upset ever since she was sold. He never ever heard from her again, neither have us. I guess you can say Woody still hasn't moved on since what happened to Bo." Jessie finished.

Clara sat there in utter shock. Now she understood. Thinking the pain Woody went through losing Bo like that broke her fragile heart. She didn't like seeing Woody upset and she wanted to be someone like Bo: Someone who will love and care for him and always be there for him. Clara lifted her head and replied, "Thank you, Jessie. I know what I must do now." Jessie nodded. "Sure thing, Clara."

Later that day, when Bonnie left her room for the day for her family's Fourth of July party, the toys decided to have a little celebration of their own. Trixie powered up the computer and looked up traditional American songs and dance music on Youtube. Everyone was having fun and had small American flags around the room as decorations. "Hey, everyone! I found out tonight, Bonnie and her parents are gonna blow up fireworks in the backyard!" Dolly cried. "WOW!" Jessie shouted happily but then frowned and asked, "Um, Buzz what are fireworks?" Buzz chuckled and said, "Well, they appear to be beautiful colorful explosions you watch in the sky at night. I hear they're very fun to look at." Jessie gasped and jumped, "Yeah! I can't wait to see them tonight!" The other toys including Clara laughed at Jessie's enthusiastic behavior. Little did she know that Woody was sitting up by the window with that same gloomy look on his face.

Clara had a sad look remembering about what happened to Woody's old love, Bo. But she remembered what she had to do and that was to make him feel better. So without saying anything and not noticing the other toys dancing to music, climbed to the window and sat next to the lonely cowboy. "Hey, Woody. Are you okay?" Clara asked concerned. Woody shot his head up and turned to Clara and stood up. "Oh, I'm sorry, Clara. I didn't see you there." Clara stood up too and they stared at each other blushing once again and then Clara had a brilliant idea on how to make Woody happy and confess her love to him.

"Woody… you heard that Bonnie's family is blowing up fireworks in the backyard tonight, right?" Clara asked still blushing. Woody nodded, "Yes." Clara then continued, "I was wondering if… you would… like to sit with me on the roof to watch them." Clara was so nervous that she felt like she was sweating like a sinner in a church. She lowered her head down thinking Woody didn't like the idea and felt like a fool asking him. But then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Woody smiling. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot, Clara." Clara gasped and without wasting a second hugged Woody. "Oh, thank you, Woody!" Woody laughed and hugged her back.

Many hours have passed and the toys' Fourth of July party in Bonnie's room was going great. They played games like "Pin the Tail on Rex," and "Twister." They then did popular dances like the Cha Cha Slide, the Cotton-Eyed Joe, the Macarena, and the YMCA. Everyone was having a great time including Clara and Woody. She had never been so happy in all her life. But she knew tonight she was finally going to tell Woody how he really means to her.

It is now nighttime and the time has come for the fireworks to begin. The toys set up a viewing spot on Bonnie's bed to get a great view of the fireworks from her room. "Oh, this is so exciting!" Rex cried happily. Slinky nodded, "Ya darn tootin!'" Hamm, Trixie, Dolly, and Buttercup also agreed, "Yeah!" Buzz then looked out the window and then turned to the toys and shouted, "Places, everyone! The fireworks are about to start!" The others clapped and cheered and got into their positions on the bed. Rex sat next to Trixie and Hamm sat next to Slinky. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head sat close with each other along with their green three-eyed alien "sons." Dolly sat next to Buttercup along with Mr. Pricklepants, Totoro, and the Peas-In-A-Pod. Jessie sat close to Buzz with Bullseye close with her and then the first firework blew up in the sky. Everyone was astounded by its amazing color. Then Jessie looked around and asked, "Buzz, where are Woody and Clara? They're gonna miss the fireworks." Buzz shook his head, "Don't worry, Jessie. They're on the roof watching it… alone." Jessie nodded understanding what Buzz meant. "Oh, I gotcha." She winked at Buzz and they along with the others continued to watch the fireworks.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Woody and Clara were sitting close to each other and stared in awe and amazement at the fireworks. Clara never saw something so magical in all her life. But she had to put that aside and finally tell Woody her feelings. It was now or never. "Um… Woody?" Clara asked. Woody turned to her, "Yes, Clara?" She blushed and fidgeted but then spoke up, "Do you…" Woody then asked, "Do I what?" Clara turned her head away and finished, "Do you like me, Woody? You know… more than a friend?" Woody's eyes widened a bit and he turned his head away. Silence broke between them except for the noise of the fireworks.

Woody then said, "Well… Of course I like you, Clara, but… it's just that… it's just…" Clara then said, "It's because you still miss Bo, right?" Woody gasped and asked, "H-How did you know?" Clara then replied, "Jessie told me about that. I'm really sorry that that happened to you, Woody." Woody had a sheepish look on his face but then stood up with his head down and walked away. Clara stood up also and asked, "Woody! Where are you going?" Woody didn't turn around but said, "I'm going back inside. But thanks for inviting my up here, Clara. It… made me feel better."

Woody then continued to walk away but then Clara started to cry and knew she had to spit it out. "Woody, wait! She shouted. Woody immediately stopped and turned around and saw tears streaming down the princess doll's face. "Woody… I… I love you!" Clara sobbed out loud. Woody gasped and couldn't believe what he just heard. Here he was thinking he could never love another doll again like he did for Bo but now met someone a lot like her and just told him she loves him.

Clara continued sobbing but the she heard footsteps thinking Woody just kept walking away in other words rejected her love. But then she gasped feeling two arms wrapped her waist and pulled her close leaving her head laying on someone's chest. She opened her red eyes and saw it was Woody. He hugged her tighter and said, "Clara… I don't know what to say… but… I… I love you too." Clara thought she was dreaming. Woody actually told her he loves her as much as she loves him. She wrapped her arms around Woody's neck and then said, "Woody… I know I can never replace Bo and I understand how much she meant to you… but… I can't stand seeing you sad like this. I… I want to be there for you and make you happy. That's all I've ever wanted since I first met you."

Woody then let Clara stare at his face and they were only inches apart. "I know that, Clara. But… I finally learned to move on, thanks to you. I'll never forget Bo… but if she saw how I was, she would still want me to be happy no matter who I'm with." Woody said. Clara smiled "Oh, Woody." Then Woody placed his hands on her face and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. They kissed deeply as fireworks continued to explode behind them. The kiss looked it went on forever and Woody and Clara didn't want it to stop but had to for air. When they pulled away, Woody hugged Clara in a warm, loving embrace and Clara returned it. "I love you… Princess Clara." Woody whispered. Clara smiled snuggling her head onto Woody's chest. "I love you too… Sheriff Woody."

Yes, it was truly the most romantic and magical night of Clara's life. Not only did she celebrate a holiday with her new friends and watched fireworks for the first time, she won the heart of a lonely cowboy and made him smile again for the sake of a lost one. Even Woody knows himself he wouldn't be sad again for a LONG time to come.

THE END

Please review on how I did! This Toy Story 3 fanfic is dedicated to a talented author I look up to. Her name is SPANISHBUZZFTW. If you are reading this, you gave me inspiration to write this REALLY long Woody/OC oneshot but I had fun doing it! Thank you for sharing your love of this fantastic movie with other fans on this site!


End file.
